You Might Think
by Zana Charleson
Summary: "Brother! I'm home!" I said as I looked around the hallway. "Abel, where are you?" Finally I found him upstairs in the study feverishly scribbling on paper that appeared to be bank statements. "Brother, what's wrong?" I looked over his shoulder. Scrawled in his rough handwriting was something about 'possible finances'. "Bella, pack your things right now..." (Human names)


**Hey guys! Its been a long time! I'm posting my stories that my sister and I have been working on, here on Fanfiction. We also post our stories on Tumblr, if you want to check out the full collection, our stories are called Hetalia Re-Told Tales. Also its fair to say your not going to find any YAOI or YURI in these stories (Sorry!) so just enjoy the story for what it is. -Z**

"Brother! I'm home!" I said as I looked around the hallway. Dropping my stuff in the entryway I looked around and headed toward the kitchen. Grabbing a banana I began to peel it slowly looking in between the columns of the house. "Abel, where are you?" Finally I found him upstairs in the study feverishly scribbling on paper that appeared to be bank statements.

"Brother, what's wrong?" I looked over his shoulder. Scrawled in his rough handwriting was something about 'possible finances'. He looked at me seriously. "Bella, pack your things right now, pack as light as possible."

"But brother why?"

"Dad did it again, but this time we need to get out."

"What? What did he do? He does a lot of stuff Abel, nothing that would require us to leave."

"Dad gambled our house last night in an all-out bet, Dad lost, obviously, and now the person who he gambled is here to take what's his. Pack as fast as you can, were moving to Carolina."

"Why so far!?"

"He gambled us too, the only state right now that allows underage free living from parents is currently Carolina."

"How are we going to get out of the house?!"

"Back passage… that's a given. I doubt he knows about it."

"Okay… I'll go pack."

That day I expected to have a normal day and come home to brother and his normal coffee reading his Fortune 500 magazine (He goes to private school and doesn't have a normal schedule so he does a lot of the chores.) But that day was the day life changed. I haven't seen my Father to this day… but somehow we get though.

Abel at the time couldn't drive without an adult so we made our way across the United States the way Peter and Ellie did in _It Happened One Night_, Hitchhiking. Believe it or not, it's not very had to get to Carolina by hitch-hiking. Before you ask, no, we never got held a gun point or were forced to jump out of a moving car. People tended to be pretty nice, there were a lot of really interesting people but I don't have time to tell you about all the adventures we had at that time. The bottom line is, we ended up in National Falls, Carolina. We never intended to end up here but it seemed almost like we were dawn here.

We walked around a bit and found house with a huge sign on the front that said "NOW WECOMING NEW OCUPNTS" It made me laugh a little how poorly it was written but it seemed friendly enough.

"Abel, we should go in here, it looks nice doesn't it?"

"Looks a bit untrustworthy to me, I mean who writes OCUPNTS on the front of a boarding house."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside towards the front of the house was a person with what looked like a balance book. He looked friendly enough.

"Sir, I read your open to new occupants?"

"Yes mam' we are, we have five or so open rooms right now. Pardon the asking but are you both new to town, I've never seen you before."

"Yes, we are from Eagle Pass, Texas. We hitch-hiked over here."

"Oh my! Aren't you tired? To think you traveled this far by hitch-hiking! You know it isn't safe these days."

"I do, but we didn't have any other option."

"Oh I see, running away from home are you?" he replied with a wink. Our recent traveling wasn't exactly a winking matter, it was quite literally a life or death situation. "You can stay here, the rent is currently 400 bucks per room.

"250." Abel said from the corner of the room

"Oh we have a negotiator." The man teased

"I'll only do 400 if we can share a room." Abel gave a dark stare to the smaller man. He giggled nervously as he looked at him.

"No can do, there are 4 levels to this house, this one and the 2 upstairs and 1 downstairs are for bedrooms. The bottom floor is for the girls, the top two for the boys. Girls and boys don't mix."

Abel walked over to the man. He towered over his small frame. Sticking his hand out and shook his hand for the 250. A deal was stuck and something was made clear, I needed a job.

Abel came up to me and looked at me with uncharacteristically caring eyes.

"Bella, from here on its not just us, other people will enter our circles. Even as we grow as individuals, we'll move apart, but I want you to know you can depend on me in certain circumstances." Somehow it felt like a final farewell, but brother always was a bit on the too serious side. But it was because of how serious he was that we were able to get out from under our father's roof and out here, into a land of potential. So while he doesn't communicate his feelings very well, I understand what he means. "Also, you're paying your own rent, I did my part and got you a cheaper room, now you pay." With that he walked off.

Ahh, he still is a bit heartless.

Two Months later…

Somehow I managed to get a job at a coffee/breakfast shop in town that serves waffles and coffee. It's a nice place to work, very relaxing and the people are really nice. I work with a girl named Michelle , she's sweet and apparently lives at the same boarding house as me. The other girls who live at the same boarding house as me are Natasha, Katyusha, and Louise. Michelle is agreeably the most normal given she is cheerful and relatively quiet with a normal job. Natasha is beautiful, but silent and menacing. Katyusha is most definitely the mother of the group but she has some attributes that are a little hard to overlook. Natasha works at a store close to the house, I think it's an alcohol outlet… I'm not sure how she was allowed to be hired there but she was. Katyusha works at a library on the other side of town, she seems to like it there. Monacco doesn't work… she apparently is really, really, good at gambling. It's a good thing she didn't meet my dad, he would have gambled away the house sooner. Apart from her nasty gambling habit, she's pretty quiet. Rumor has it when she can't find anyone to gamble with, she works at the billiard place near Katyusha's and gets money off the tourists by playing them in pool. It's a little frightening.

Over time you learn about the people around you, even the guys upstairs. Brother gets along really well with this group of guys that call themselves the Nordics. I assume that's because they all have heritage in the Nordic regions of Europe. They're an interesting group that I don't quite understand, it's probably best not to worry too much about it.

There is also Russia who everyone seems to find quite intimidating so I have a tendency to stay away from him. There is also the romantic Francis and constantly sleeping Antonio. They're pretty nice, especially Antonio, he seems to perk up when I come into the room, perhaps he likes me. There are the two Italian brothers Feliciano and Lovino, but they are quite different.

The last to join our squad are the two newcomers who moved in last night: Alfred and Kiku. Given that it is May, the new students to the school in our area are moving in. According to Michelle , the area has 5 Elementary schools 3 middle schools and 1 high school. This is apparently because of the amount of people who farm in this area. Many of the families that farm do one of 3 choices, home school them once they get into high school, Move to the city and leave their livelihood behind, or just send them off to live by themselves. Since many of the families are poor they option for sending them to school by themselves and tell them to find a job. They then return to the farm. It's just the cheapest option.

Now, somehow, here I am in a similar situation to the kids around me and as I go into Summer break I am ready for whatever happens.


End file.
